(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipating device, and more particularly to a heat dissipating device combined structure that is convenient to disassemble and assemble, able to achieve a stable fastening, and reduces the manufacturing cost.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Along with the rapid development in the electronic information industry, the processing capacity of electronic components, such as the central processing unit, continuously increases. However, excessive heat energy from the electronic components affects the processing efficiency and serviceable life thereof. Hence, heat conduction components used to effect heat absorption and heat dissipation for the electronic components are generally heat dissipating devices such as a heat sink or a heat conducting plate. However, because the heat dissipating device cannot be directly fixedly disposed to the electronic components, thus, the electronic information industry uses a clasp member to fix the heat sink to the circuit board. For example, Taiwan patent application No. 95106292 discloses a heat sink fastener, which comprises a first fastening member, a second fastening member, and a handle. The first fastening member is provided with a press down spring arm, and one end of the spring arm extends and bends to form a first clasp member; the other end of the spring arm is provided with a joining surface. The second fastening member is disposed on the end of the first fastening member provided with the joining surface. The handle is connected to the second fastening member, and one end of the handle is provided with an an eccentric wheel that presses against the joining surface. A protruding point is formed on the eccentric wheel close to the free end thereof. When the protruding point on the eccentric wheel is rotated, one side of the second fastening member slides to the corresponding other side and the protruding point is mutually clasped to a side edge of the second fastening member. Moreover, when the eccentric wheel is rotated, a turned-over edge is formed on a length of edge in contact with the joining surface, thereby effectively fixing the heat sink to the circuit board. However, disassembling and assembling the clasp member are considerably inconvenient, moreover, the manufacturing cost is also correspondingly increased.
Hence, it is the purpose and the intention of the inventor of the present invention to resolve the difficult technical problems needed to improve the shortcomings of the aforementioned prior art.